Lo pensé demasiado para besarte
by SaKaSu
Summary: Utakata no deja de pensar en los labios de Hotaru, pero no encuentra el momento exacto para besarla. ¿Cumplirá su deseo?
1. Chapter 1

Durmiendo plácidamente a la sombra de un árbol, un hombre de cabellos obscuros sueña con una persona en especial, una persona a la que se ha dedicado a cuidar durante algún tiempo ya… ¿Qué tenía esa persona que cuando dormía aparecía en sus sueños y cuando estaba despierto, albergaba sus pensamientos? Pudiera que era la única persona que después de mucho tiempo al fin lo trataba con cariño y aprecio pero… ¡No! Había algo más pero… ¿Cómo atreverse siquiera a acercarse a ella con esas intenciones cuando Tonbee andaba en las cercanías? ¡Sería un desagradecido si actuaba de esa manera!

— ¡Maestro Utakata!

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente ante el llamado de una voz familiar. Lo primero que vio al despertar fueron un par de orbes verde oscuro que lo miraban con entusiasmo. ¡Si! ¡Esa era aquella persona con la que soñaba!

Ver tan cerca a la chica lo sobresaltó, estaba tan cerca de su rostro, tan cerca de tocarse, tan cerca de… besarse…

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme maestro!

La chica retrocedió, lo miró levantarse del pasto para después retirarse, ella seguía sin entender por que odiaba tanto esa palabra y sin embargo insistiría en que él por fin la nombra su alumna… lo seguiría hasta que su sueño se cumpliera por que a pesar de su corta edad ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, ella estaba enamorada.

Cuanto más esperaba alejarse de ella parecía que más se le apegaba ¿Qué acaso el destino estaba jugando con él? La casa donde se refugiaban, aquél lugar que compartían con el abuelo de la joven al fin fue penetrado, él se vio en la necesidad de ayudarla a escapar a través de su jutsu burbuja flotante.

Ambos flotaban en el cielo, estaban solos dentro de esa delgada pero resistente burbuja y Hotaru ya había tranquilizado el llanto provocado por haber abandonado a su abuelo. La burbuja era grande, pero muy estrecha para dos personas, cuando la joven se levantó y quedó parada frente a él, sus alientos chocaron contra sus rostros… ¡Ahora estaban solos! ¿Quién más podría descubrirlos? Bastaba acercarse unos centímetros y era todo pero… ¡No! Acaban de escapar del peligro, la chica había estado llorando ¿No sería eso aprovecharse de sus sentimientos?

—Maestro Utakata yo…

— ¡Que no me llames así! —exclamó dándose la media vuelta y apresurando la esfera a tierra firme. Una vez abajo la burbuja estalló dejándolos en el suelo— Te llevaré a tu aldea y ahí nos separaremos.

—Pero…

—Vámonos.

Él siempre había desconocido la razón de que ella y su único familiar vivieran aislados y fuera de su aldea. Jamás preguntó y jamás preguntaría, él nunca había dicho las razones de su estadía fuera de su villa y preguntar sería tener que justificarse por cortesía.

Llevaban un rato caminando, él contestaba las preguntas de la chica de la forma más cortante, si se iría de su lado, lo que menos quería era acrecentar ese lazo que sin querer, ya se había formado. Para lo único que se alteraba, eran las veces que ella insistía para ser instruida en algún jutsu y decía aquella nefasta palabra "maestro"

—Descansa aquí —anunció el chico a las orillas de un río— Buscaré comida.

—Utakata-san ¡Por favor entréneme!

—Hotaru…

— ¡Necesito hacerme más fuerte para proteger a la gente que me importa! —Lo interrumpió bruscamente—. Quiero proteger a mi abuelo y… Utakata-san… hace tiempo que quiero decirle que mis sentimientos…

— No… no digas esas cosas…

—Utakata-san, hay algo que quiero que vea —musitó la joven desabrochando su blusa para descubrir sus hombros—, quiero mostrarle mi…

— ¡Espera Hotaru! ¿Qué… qué haces? No…

—Hace algún tiempo tomé una decisión —ella sostenía sus prendas a la altura del pecho haciendo a un lado cabello—, es algo muy importante en mi vida y quiero que seas parte de él…

— Ho… Hotaru por favor… —tartamudeaba cubriendo sus ojos para evitar ver lo que suponía que ella le mostraría, no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus delgados labios—, piensa las cosas…

—…para proteger el secreto de mi familia acepté llevar conmigo el jutsu de mi clan —ignoró los nerviosismos de aquél que consideraba su maestro—, se llama Furia y es un jutsu prohibido —su tensión se fue, pero ahora miraba con preocupación a aquella chica que regresaba sus ropas a su lugar y regresaba le regresaba la mirada—. Por eso quiero ser más fuerte para poder defenderlo sin tener que depender de nadie y poder proteger de mis seres queridos.

—Hotaru…

Llovieron cientos de kunais atacándolos, el joven jinchuriki se interpuso para defender a la joven. Una batalla se libró siendo ganada por Utakata, sin embargo, durante todo el camino continuaron los ataques de aquellos ambiciosos por el poderoso jutsu.

Habían hallado un lugar donde esconderse, una cabañaza abandonada pero en buen estado. Todo el día habían sido perseguidos y necesitaban reposar, especialmente el manipulador de burbujas que tras varias peleas se hallaba herido. Bastaron algunas horas de sueño y buenos cuidados de Tsuchigumo para que él volviera a levantarse con suficientes energías.

—Utakata-san sea mi maestro por favor —se inclinó para suplicar por ese favor—, pondré atención y me esforzaré mucho, así no tendrá que volver a sufrir por protegerme.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que me pides! —Exclamó furioso— ¡Me rehúso! ¡Deja de insistir!

—Quiero ser tu alumna, por favor —se levantó con ojos suplicantes acercándose a él—, hazme tu discípula y te obedeceré como mi maestro yo…

— ¡Calla! —Abofeteó a la rubia— ¡No lo repitas!

Miró su rostro lleno de lágrimas, había olvidado por completo esos labios que no dejaba de mirar cuando la veía de frente. Ella salió corriendo de la pequeña cabaña y Utakata no se atrevió a seguirla, estaba arrepentido por lo que hice, pero no de lo que dijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Miró su rostro lleno de lágrimas, había olvidado por completo esos labios que no dejaba de mirar cuando la veía de frente. Ella salió corriendo de la pequeña cabaña y Utakata no se atrevió a seguirla, estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, pero no de lo que dijo.

En su mente repasaba los momentos desde que la conoció. ¡No! No la conoció en lo que para Hotaru fue el primer encuentro. Aquella vez en que vio que la atacaban a pesar de sus heridas la rescató por que él ya la conocía cuando niños. No esperaba  
>que ella lo recordara, después de todo, ella tenía apenas unos 5 años de edad y él tenía 10.<p>

*******Flash Back******

Hotaru había sido llevada a La Niebla por su abuelo con intenciones de conseguir provisiones, ella había sido advertida de no alejarse, pero entre sus travesuras de niña, escapó de la compañía de su abuelo para conocer la aldea.

Utakata, por su parte, iba camino a su casa después de un largo día en la academia  
>ninja. Sus manos llevan entre sí, una especie de popote de la cual salían burbujas de jabón cada vez que él soplaba del otro extremo, en la otra, llevaba un embase con el jabón. Al caminar distraído por mirar el volar de las burbujas, no notó que una pequeña niña rubia se hallaba a unos centímetros de él colapsando con la susodicha.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —Levantó la mirada viendo a una niña sentada en el suelo llorando desconsolada, estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y enseguida se echó para atrás—. Perdón, no quise dañarte.

—¡Quiero a mi Ojiisan! —Lloraba la niña a lo que el pequeño Utakata se levantó a revisar si ella estaba lastimada— ¡Ojiisan! ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Dónde te duele? No llores —pedía el niño desesperado. Miró nuevamente sus burbujas—. Mira, ve esto.

Sopló a través del popote esparciendo el aire decenas de burbujas de jabón alrededor de la niña que calmó su llanto para mirar el espectáculo.

—Que bonitas son ¿me enseñas a hacerlas? —Utakata enseñó a la niña el método para producir las esferas transparentes, cuando le acercó a la niña el popote, ella lo miró con un leve sonrojo— Eso es un beso indirecto ¿no te parece?

—No… no digas tonterías, ya me voy.

—Espera —jaló las ropas del niño—, estoy perdida, quiero volver con mi Ojiisan.

La niña le contó que no había estado llorando por el choque, si no que llevaba llorando un rato al verse perdida y que tampoco había notado que él se le acercaba.  
>Utakata, que había reconocido uno de los lugares que ella le describió, la llevó hasta ahí en busca de su familiar.<p>

—¡Ojiisan! —Se oyó la voz alegre de la niña que corrió a abrazar a su pariente— Prometo no volver a irme así.

—Hotaru, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos por favor ¿cómo regresaste?

—Ese niño me trajo… —la niña buscó con la mirada a quien la había llevado, pero cuando dio la vuelta para buscarlo ya no estaba— ¿dónde habrá ido?

El pequeño Utakata se había ido, pues no quería tener problemas con el abuelo de la niña además que ya era muy tarde y su madre lo estaría esperando. "Hotaru, con que ese era su nombre" fue lo último que pensó antes de ir corriendo hasta casa.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

Sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer los recuerdos, debía irla a buscar. La estuvo llamando largo rato y al encontrar uno de sus zapatos en las cercanías, enseguida supo que algo le había pasado. "Si tan sólo le hubiera enseñado más jutsus como me lo pedía" se decía recordando que sólo le había mostrado a caminar en el agua y  
>el Suiton: Mizurappa.<p>

Siguiendo algunas señas que parecían de lucha, Utakata llegó a la aldea de Hotaru, le era extraño que siendo perseguidos por el enemigo, ella estuviera ahí. Al llegar, se precipitó a la aldea con cautela, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verla con una luminosidad en el cuerpo.

—Utakata-sensei —lágrimas corrieron de sus mejillas pero no podía moverse, no podía evitar las catástrofe que se avecinaba—, por favor, ayúdame.

Los bandidos que habían secuestrado a la joven rubia, la habían llevado a su aldea  
>para demostrar en ese lugar el poder que tenían ahora que manipulaban a la chica que tenía el jutsu prohibido, desgraciadamente para ellos, el poco control y perturbación de Hotaru, el jutsu se había activado antes de tiempo, el líder de los bandidos no sabía como detener el jutsu y la había abandonado a su suerte, el resto de los aldeanos también habían huido, ella estaba completamente sola.<p>

—¡Utakata-san! —Exclamó al verlo llegar, estaba muerta del miedo, ella sentía en su cuerpo como el jutsu estaba por estallar y él estaba a unos metros de ella— Aléjate por favor.

—Me prometí no volver a usar éste poder.

Un enorme resplandor los envolvió a ambos, el enorme ruido de un estallido que esperaba Hotaru no lo oyó en ningún momento, su cuerpo parecía regresar a la normalidad y lentamente abría los ojos. Ella y Utakata estaban recargados en una piedra, a sus alrededores no había nada cercano, sólo un campo grande lleno de pasto; él estaba inconciente y antes de que Tsuchigumo se acercara a revisarlo, el  
>jinchuriki comenzaba a despertar.<p>

—¡Utakata-san! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ho… ¿Hotaru? —Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, lo primero que vio, fue esos labios que tantas veces lo habían hipnotizado y enseguida se levantó a lo que la chica le siguió— Volvamos con Tonbee-san

—Utakata-san, por favor sea mi sensei, quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar éste poder.

Ella cerró los ojos pensando que nuevamente sería reprendida, incluso había retrocedido en caso de que la escena en la cabaña se repitiera. Al notar que ni siquiera había oído la voz del chico, volvió a abrir sus ojos verde oscuro mirándolo de frente a ella.

—Logré aplacar tu jutsu pero en consecuencia desapareció. Sé cuanto significaba ese jutsu para ti, pero ahora ha desaparecido, si quieres odiarme hazlo, pero si de verdad quieres que te entrene, volvamos a casa.

—¿De… de verdad? ¿El pergamino de mi familia desapareció?—se descubrió la espalda mirando que efectivamente, aquel rollo de pergamino ya no estaba— Utakata-sensei, el jutsu no me importa, quiero devolverle la gloria a mi clan y sólo lo conseguiré haciéndome más fuerte.

La determinación en sus ojos volvió, él estaba preparado para palabras odiosas de  
>la chica pero ella seguía firme con ser fuerte. Ella no lo sabía, pero esa convicción ya la hacía fuerte. Él volvió a bajar la mirada a esos labios que parecían llamarlo a probarlos, se mordió el labio inferior tratándose de contener pero…<p>

—En aquella ocasión no pensaba en un beso indirecto —murmuró tomándola por los hombros para acercarla así. Ella abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al reconocer a ese niño de La Niebla en él—, pero ésta vez el beso será directo.

Sus labios se juntaron lentamente, él disfrutaba del beso, al fin probaba esos labios que tanto anhelaba ocultándolo de los demás. Hotaru, por su parte asimilaba el recuerdo del niño de las burbujas y el sorpresivo beso; en cuanto despejó sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos uniéndose en el momento que ella había soñado desde que supo que de él se había enamorado.

—Volvamos a casa, hay mucho que enseñarte —se separó de ella en un frío comentario, dio media vuelta para anunciar la partida y antes de dar su primer paso: — Cuando dejes de ser mi alumna, espero aceptes ser mi novia.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, HinataWeasley789, sé que el fic aparentaba ser más largo, pero de hecho había comenzado como un OneShot para un reto que terminé extendiendo y agradezco tus correcciones. Espero que les haya gustado el final, pues admito, no es uno de mis mejores trabajos. Saludos.


End file.
